


Sonnet For Natalie

by 1_mad_squirrel



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Shakespearean Sonnets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_mad_squirrel/pseuds/1_mad_squirrel
Summary: A love sonnet to Natalie Lamber from her cat Sidney.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sonnet For Natalie

Sonnet for Natalie   
(as dictated by Sidney)  
Laurie of the Isles  
aka  
1_mad_squirrel  
11/16/98

You fill my food dish every night and morn.  
Your faithful brushing keeps my coat aglow.  
The scrunchies that your lovely hair adorn,  
Make better toys than store-bought things, you know.  
Your cast-off nylons line my secret nest,  
I've many nifty ways to ladder more.  
You know the places I liked scratched the best,  
In turn I honor you with purrs galore.  
You give me cream each Sunday without fail,  
And bits of popcorn with your late-night flick.  
I love to perch atop your stacks of mail,  
and "Oops, was that a birthday card from Nick?"  
No matter that this "Knight" guy you adore,  
No walking Brick will ever love you more.


End file.
